The Ultimate Decision
by Oddfuturedemigod
Summary: Set after the Giant War. Percy, Jason, and Nico are sent to retrieve a half-blood by Chiron and they come to find out that there is more to this half-blood than they originally thought. Also, a new threat is approaching fast and they heroes must stop it before it it too late. Original Characters. Rated M for language and future lemon scenes. Enjoy!


**AN: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever. I'm gonna try to update at least once a day if I'm not too busy with school. This story is going to take place after the giant war and it will have a few OC's as well as characters from the both series'. If you could review after reading, that would be great. Even if you hate it, let me know! – Oddfuturedemigod**

**Site Note: I don't own any of the PJO or the HOO characters but I do own all of the OC's.**

**Chapter 1**

**Percy POV**

After the war with the giants, Percy had thought that everything would return to normal. He was hoping to have a carefree summer with his friends at Camp Half-Blood. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to go on any dangerous quests any time soon.

But of course, with his luck, Percy was completely wrong.

After getting breakfast, Percy was greeted by Annabeth. She had a nervous look on her face. "Hey Anna-" Percy started to say before he was interrupted.

"Chiron said he needs to talk to us immediately." Annabeth told him.

She took his hand and they ran to the big house. By the time they got there, Chiron was waiting for them along with their friends Thalia, Jason, Piper, and Nico. They were all anxiously waiting to hear the news Chiron had to tell them. It seemed as though whatever Chiron had to say, was really serious. Chiron had a troubled look on his face.

"A new half-blood has been discovered." Chiron told them.

Percy sat up. "Where does he live?"

"He lives in Houston, Texas. But that is not all the news. I'm afraid there is more… He is 17."

"How is that possible? How could a half-blood live that long without any training?" Annabeth replied.

"And without being claimed by his godly parent?" Jason added.

"That is what I'm afraid of, I do not know the answers to those questions. All I know is that he hadn't been discovered until yesterday when he was attacked by a group of dracaenae and somehow managed to defeat them all singlehandedly." Chiron said with a hint of fear in his voice.

The room was filled with silence as no one knew what to say. After a few minutes of silence, Jason decided to break it.

"When are we leaving to bring him to camp?" Jason said as he stood up.

"I'm afraid that not all of you are going to retrieve him. Only one of you will be going. Percy you will go and bring him back to camp."

Percy was lost in thought. He was wondering how a half-blood with no training could be strong enough took take down a group of dracaenae all by himself. He wondered how this half-blood could be so powerful and who his godly parent was. When he heard Chiron say that he was going to retrieve him all by himself, he was confused. "What? Why me? I don't even know his name or what he looks like!" Percy said to Chiron, trying hard to mask his fear of this new half-blood.

"His name is Justin Carrillo." Chiron said as he held up a picture of him and handed it to Percy. "The reason why it is important that you specifically retrieve him is that Justin has the power to control water. He may be a son of Poseidon."

Upon hearing those words, Percy understood and he left to go pack his things for the quest to Texas. He was told to leave after breakfast the next morning.

**Line Break**

After Percy had finished packing extra clothes, nectar, ambrosia, and his sword _Riptide_, he decided take a little nap before dinner. Percy laid down in his bed and stared at his ceiling before dozing off. As soon as he fell asleep, he had begun to dream.

Zeus had appeared to him in his dream. "Percy, you must not underestimate the power of this half-blood. He is very powerful. I cannot reveal any more information regarding him but you must be careful." Zeus told Percy.

"Why are you warning me? I thought you hated me." Percy replied.

Zeus was at a loss for words. "I do not hate you Son of Poseidon. I have come to warn you not only of this half-blood but also of a greater threat that is going to be coming very soon."

Just as Percy was going to ask what Zeus was talking about, Zeus had disappeared and Percy had been woken up. When he opened his eyes, he saw his beautiful girlfriend Annabeth staring down at him. "We need to talk to Chiron. A new threat is coming."

They found Chiron outside of the Big House and Percy told him about his conversation with Zeus. Chiron had a worried look on his face after hearing what Percy had to say. "I'm afraid this is more serious than I thought. Percy, you are no longer going alone. I am going to be sending Jason and Nico with you. Please go inform them."

Percy nodded and left to go find Jason and Nico.

After Jason and Nico heard about Percy's dream they were worried about what was to come in the future. They packed their things and went to sleep after dinner.

**Line Break**

The next morning.

Percy, Jason, and Nico were all ready to leave and were saying their goodbyes to their friends and Chiron. After saying goodbye to everyone, they traveled to Texas by using the unique powers each of them had. Percy had vapor traveled, Jason had lightning traveled, and Nico had shadow traveled.

The place that Chiron had sent them to was a high school. It looked deserted. That made the boys worry a little. They began to look around the school to see if anyone was still there. It was 4:30 on a Friday afternoon by the time they got there. The school seemed to be empty but the whole parking lot was filled with cars. They saw a mother with her young child walking, it seemed as though she was in a hurry to be somewhere. They decided to ask her if she had seen Justin.

"Excuse me ma'am, have you seen this boy?" Percy asked as he showed her his picture.

"I can't say that I have, sorry. But maybe some of the students here have seen him. They are in the gym, there is a basketball game going on right now." The woman replied.

"Thank you, we will go check there." Jason said to her.

They walked into the hallway and they could immediately hear loud cheering from far outside the gym. When they walked into the gym, they saw that it was completely filled with students and parents who were cheering loudly. The boys stood off to the side since there were no seats left. It was halftime and the cheerleaders were performing a dance. Percy walked over to a group of students who were excitedly cheering. "Hey, why is everyone so happy? Is this a big game?" He asked.

"Big game? This is the state championship. Our school hasn't been in the championship game since 1995. My cousin is the captain of the team and has broken dozens of records at this school." An Asian boy with spiky hair replied.

"Thanks." Percy looked up at the scoreboard and saw that the game was close. The home team was leading by 2 points.

Halftime ended and the teams were ready to come back out onto the court from the locker rooms. The visiting team came into the gym and they were hit with a mix of cheers and loud boos. Then the home team came in and Percy, Jason, and Nico's jaws dropped.

"It's-It's him." Percy said.

The team captain that the boy earlier had talked about was Justin Carrillo, the half-blood they were there to retrieve.

**Line Break**

The game ended with the home team winning on a buzzer beater shot made by none other than Justin. He was heavily congratulated and the team was presented with the championship trophy. Percy, Jason, and Nico waited outside the locker room to talk to him.

He came out of the locker room a little while later. He was and Asian boy with spiky hair and stormy gray eyes. _Just like Annabeth, _Percy thought. He was about 6'1. For a guy his size he was ripped. His muscles were bulging out from his shirt. Once he saw the boys, he stopped dead in his tracks. "I-I know you guys from somewhere." He told them.

"What do you mean?" Nico asked.

"I've seen you guys in my dreams. You're here to take me away, aren't you?" He said nervously.

"Yeah, we're half-bloods just like you. We're here to take you to Camp Half-Blood. The only place safe for people like us." Percy explained.

"Half-blood? You mean like, half human-half god? I'm one of those?" He asked.

"Yes, and a very powerful one at that. Have you ever wondered how you can control water? We are assuming that you are a son of Poseidon like Percy." Jason told him.

"Will I find out who my real father is?" He asked.

"Yes, you will find out tonight once you get to camp." Nico explained.

"Let's go." He told them.

**Line Break**

They arrived at camp and they brought Justin to the Big House. When they got there it was empty. Everyone was out playing capture the flag so they sat and waited. Once they heard the conch blow, they knew the game was over and Chiron was on his way.

"Get ready to meet Chiron. He's a centaur and the activities director here at camp." Percy had told him.

When Chiron arrived, he took one glance at Justin and he looked like he had seen a ghost. "It's more serious than I had originally thought."

**AN: Decided to end it with a cliffhanger. Sorry if this chapter was ridiculously short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer and use different characters' POV's. Please review! – Oddfuturedemigod.**


End file.
